


john hughes never talked about this

by bropunzeling



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/pseuds/bropunzeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which meeting Sherlock Holmes is not nearly worth the extra bullet point on Joan Watson's college applications, and high school is a drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	john hughes never talked about this

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the elementary ficathon, where it was far more platonic than prompted (I'm sorry platonic besties is my favorite).

This job was supposed to be easy, a cushy filler for her college applications. Babysit the troubled kids in detention, which meant letting them fuck around while Joan worked on her AP Bio homework, and voila – one more instance of community service for Harvard, Yale, and Princeton.

It was a three-story drop from the roof of Baker Street High School. Naturally, the “special case, don’t fuck it up Miss Watson” kid Joan was supposed to help in the buddy program was on the edge of the ledge, feet dangling down towards the sidewalk while staring up at the sky.

“Have you ever considered oblivion before?”

He didn’t turn to face her, which, if nothing else, let Joan hide the look of surprise on her face before he saw it. She coughed a little into the shoulder of her sweater, settled her books in her arm, and forced herself to sound pleasant.

“Are you Sherlock Holmes?”

“It’s an interesting concept to tackle in the abstract, but I find when facing the actual prospect, the appeal lessens considerably.” The kid – Holmes, it had to be Holmes, judging by the grungy flannel shirt with rolled-up sleeves and the messy unwashed hair – pushed off his palms, sitting up straight to face the other building around the block.

“Listen, I think you should really get away from –“

“Don’t worry, dear babysitter, I’m not going to pitch myself over in the throws of teenage ennui.” He turned his head, and she saw the flash of a grin before it disappeared beneath the bags under his eyes.

“Still, I think you –“

“But really, it could be just another way to piss off dear old Daddy. I presume he put you on my case? I’m sorry he didn’t tell you this wasn’t going to be another easy hour of padding your Ivy League applications, but my father isn’t considerate at the best of times. Perhaps I could try for the window grate in his office. It’d be worth a –“

“Would you get off the fucking ledge?”

They both jumped at the volume, but as Joan held her textbooks tighter, he slowly pushed himself into a standing position. As he ambled towards her, she forced herself to lower her books and stick out a hand.

“Joan Watson.” 

As he shook it, she drove her thumbnail into the web of his hand a little to keep his attention, and glared it him behind her bangs. 

“Do you think shit like that is funny all the time, or is it something else that I need to know?”

Finally he smiled at her, a little like a livewire.

“Well, Watson, if I told you, that would take all the fun out of it.”


End file.
